Kong (MonsterVerse)
Summary "The MonsterVerse King Kong is a giant ape daikaiju created by Legendary Pictures that first appeared in the 2017 MonsterVerse film Kong: Skull Island. He will also appear in the 2020 film Godzilla vs. Kong, where he'll clash with Godzilla (Legenday)." (http://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/King_Kong_(MonsterVerse). He is the last one of a species of giant prehistoric apes, that lived at Skull island. This mysterious uncharted region in the Pacific, has never been mapped due to perpetual storms surrounding it. In the past reptilian underground monsters, named Scullcrawlers, slaughtered Kong's ancestors, leaving him as the last of his kind. Kong then became the island's guardian and is worshipped as a god by the natives for protecting them from the skullcrawlers that live in caves beneath the island. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C to 8-B by sheer size Name: Kong, Apex-Predator, The Guardian, Lonely God. Origin: MonsterVerse Gender: Male Age: At least 40 years Years Old (During Skull Island Events, 1973) Height: 31.6992 meters (ca. 104 foot) Weight: 158 tons Classification: ''' Prehistoric Ape, King of Skull Island '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (At least Low), Longevity, great climber teeth, Powerful-Arms, Able to jump long distances, Precognition Attack Potency: Large Building to City-Block level by sheer size (His punches can casually shatter helicopters, easily overpowered a Mire Squid by tearing off its tentacles, lifted and threw Ramarak several dozen meters against a boulder and defeated him) Speed: At least Subsonic on foot by virtue of sheer size, Unknown 'reactions. 'Lifting Strength:'At least ' Class 50 to Class 100 (Lifted and threw Ramarak, the largest of the Skullcrawlers, which weighs 100 tons, he is 31.69 meters tall) Striking Strength: Large Building Class, possibly higher (Much stronger physically than the Ramarak, His punches had a force of 150 Tons of crushing force able to destroy Helicopters made of Titanium as mere Fruit Flies) Durability: Large Building to City-Block level (Took only minor damage by the bullets from military helicopters and attacks from the Skullcrawlers, was only temporarily knocked out for a few moments from a flaming explosion and took some attacks from Ramarak) Stamina: Very high, was only temporarily knocked out for a few moments from a flaming explosion, fought the alpha Skullcrawler short after this and walked off, showing no sign of being exhausted after his fight Range: Melee, several dozen meters by sheer virtue of size Standard Equipment:'A Giant Rock, Anchor of a Ship, a Giant Tree, Giant chains and a helicopter. 'Intelligence: Below Average, can differentiate his allies from his enemies, takes advantage of his surroundings while fighting and is able to use tools as many primates do Weaknesses: Is still very young, his skin can be cut by the rotor blades of a helicopter. Feats: Easily destroyed a dozen helicopters Killed The Mire Squid with no effort. Took a flame explosion and recovered after a few moments. Took Ramarak down with brute force. Killed Ramarak by ripping out his internal organs. Gallery KGFP030rbc.jpg KGFP106rbc.jpg KGFP031rbc.jpg Kong_Skull_Island_-_Breath_TV_Spot_-_7.png|Fighting Ramarak Kong_Skull_Island_-_Calvary_TV_Spot_-_18.png|Fighting Ramarak Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Movie Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Legendary Pictures Category:King Kong Category:MonsterVerse Category:Precognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 8